


4 AkixHaru prompts

by Ishipithard



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: AkixHaru is my fav given ship and it needs more attention, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Confrontations, Consent Issues, Established Relationship, First Dates, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Tension, Siblings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, can u tell i like angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipithard/pseuds/Ishipithard
Summary: A bunch of AkihikoxHaruki CANON COMPLIANT fic prompts because I need to get them out of my system... and hope they get adopted and turned to actual works.





	4 AkixHaru prompts

1\. First dates and old acquaintances:  
Haruki and Akihiko go on a real date one evening and run into one of Akihiko's former clients.  
Akihiko awkwardly asked one day and Haruki shyly yet delightfully accepted. They dress up really well, go to a restaurant, have a nice meal then take a walk in the cool night air. A beautiful young woman approaches Akihiko and talks to him. Haruki understands from the woman's visible excitement and Akihiko's akwardness and stiffness that the lady is an ex-client. "I'll wait by the car" Haruki whispers in Akihiko's ear before slowly walking away from him. Akihiko finds Haruki leaning on the car and smoking a cigarette, a look of infinite sadness in his eyes.

2\. First times and old wounds:  
Akihiko and Haruki's intimacy levels slowly increase as their relationship progresses but when things get exceptionally heated one night, painful memories resurface.  
They hug, hold hands, cuddle and kiss and for nine whole months and it's been enough for them both but one night, it just wasn't. Their hands were on eachother as soon as they walked through Haruki's apartment's door. It was dark but after months of being together they both knew how to get around each other's places with their eyes closed. On comparison to Haruki's slow, nervous and awkward gestures, Akihiko's were rushed yet sure and steady. He walked Haruki to the couch and layed him down then got on top of him and continued kissing and touching him. When Haruki reached the couch his arousal unconsciously turned to fear and he froze. When Akihiko noticed a few moments later, Haruki was already shaking, eyes blown wide and breathe catching in his throat. 

3\. Jealousy:  
Akihiko manhandles a man for hitting on Haruki after a live show and instead of getting gratitude from his boyfriend, Akihiko gets a slap and an awakening truth.  
"You don't even get to be jealous."  
"Haruki, I'm sorr..."  
"No. You don't get to be jealous after all you did to me."

4\. Siblings and secrets:  
Haruki's older sister comes to stay with him for a few days and ends up meeting the other band members. During her stay secrets are discovered and confrontations are had.  
Haruki tried his best not blush when Akihiko flirted with him, tried not to look away when Akihiko held his gaze, tried not to flinch when Akihiko touched him and especially not to stare when Akihiko wasn't busy staring at him. She noticed anyway. How did he ever expect her not to in the first place? He could never hide anything from he in the past and this time was no different. She used to laugh at him when they were children, tease him and tell on him to their parents. But she was also there for him when he didn't ask, made him see his worth when he felt useless and taught him how to express his feelings to others. All of this made him expect a lengthy interrogation about his feelings towards Akihiko; her honest opinion on the matter and perhaps even genuine advice. What he didn't expect, however, is for her to ambush then confront Akihiko.


End file.
